


but my world is you

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, SC spoilers, Season 6 Spoilers, Stolen Moments, Wedding Fluff, i miss this show already oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Patrick breaks the silence. “Today really came together,” he says.“It really did.” David couldn’t come up with a quip if he tried. “The best part about it all is that I get to call you my husband.”-David and Patrick manage to take a moment for themselves amidst all the excitement of their reception.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684510
Comments: 21
Kudos: 221





	but my world is you

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from the wedding that no one asked for but I wrote it anyway. 
> 
> This show was just so incredible. And that finale was so, so beautiful. I'm not going to be over it any time soon.

David’s already danced with his mother once and Alexis twice, who almost refused to let go of him. He danced with Patrick for quite awhile until they each got swept away by other people. Patrick was dancing with his own mother, and David was with Stevie who was a little reluctant until he had all but pulled her into the middle of the floor. If they could dance together in Mutt’s barn all those years ago, they could dance at his wedding no problem. But they’re both into it now, smiling and laughing together. 

Town Hall. Not ideal, certainly not on David’s venue list, but it was just so perfect at the end of the day. The floral arrangements worked out wonderfully, and sure they pushed the tables and chairs against the walls so there was more room to dance, but this drab little building really became something beautiful today. It looked and felt very much like something out of a fairytale.

David looks over Stevie’s head to Patrick, his husband. 

_Husband._

God, it makes his heart flutter in the best way. He has to hold back tears for the umpteenth time today. 

Stevie purposefully steps on his foot and gives him a knowing smile. David rolls his eyes, holding back the smirk forming on his lips. 

His father comes over and hugs him quick, which David leans into. He squeezes Stevie’s shoulder and turns back to David, smiling. 

“I hope you don’t mind, son, but I would love if I could steal Stevie for a dance. What do you say, partner?”

Stevie’s smiling, her eyes wet with tears. David swears he will never get used to a crying Stevie Budd. 

She nods, “Sure, Mr. Rose.” 

With one last smile, his dad links their arms together and guides her away.

David takes this opportunity to back away from the excitement for a minute, stepping off the dance floor to press himself against the wall by the main doors. He watches everything for a little while in silence. Alexis twirls their mother around as they dance, who luckily had changed into something a little more party appropriate - a floor-length fitted black dress with ruffles cascading around the shoulders and down the sides. She added some ostentatious jewelry, too, but she loved lovely. No wig, no hat, just the Moira elegance that everyone knows. 

His family really saved the day today. He was going to miss them much more than he’s willing to admit.

A few years ago David would never, _ever,_ have guessed he would end up here. Happy, married, happily married and so, _so,_ in love. David looks over at Patrick again who’s now been swept away from Marcy by Moira. God, if his mother starts crying again…

“David.” 

His focus shifts to Mr. Brewer, who is striding over holding two glasses of champagne, one held out to David.

“Thank you,” he manages, but it’s trapped underneath so much emotion that it comes out more like a gurgle. He clears his throat. The champagne is a welcome distraction from the prickling of tears in his eyes, even if he has lost count of how many glasses he’s started but not finished. At this point he’s not even tipsy. 

They clink glasses and David downs half of his. 

“He looks so happy,” Mr. Brewer says finally, and David follows his father-in-law’s gaze back over to Patrick across the room where his mother is cupping his face in her hands.

Maybe he should go save him.

“He does.” David’s smile widens. 

They’re both silent for a moment. 

“You know, David-“

“-Mr. Brewer-“ 

Mr. Brewer shakes his head and laughs. “I’m sorry,” he says, hand gesturing out towards David. “You first.” 

He swallows. “Mh, no I…Mr. Brewer. Patrick makes me so happy. I didn’t think marriage was really ever going to be a thing for me, and then I met him.” David was getting choked up again. How many more times would this happen today? 

He sips at his champagne again. “Thank you for raising someone so…wonderful and selfless. I don’t- I really don’t deserve someone as good as him.” 

Mr. Brewer presses a firm hand onto his shoulder. “Well, thank _you_ for showing my son love,” he begins softly. “Patrick’s always been a hard worker, and when he cares about something or someone, he gives it his all. And Marcy and I are so happy that you’re in our lives as well as his. We see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him…” 

He pauses to collect himself. “Don’t forget what you’ve done for him, too. You taught him how to accept himself, and I’m really just so happy that he is able to do that. I hate to think that he might have been unhappy for years, but I am so grateful that he has you.” 

David’s crying now. Full-on tears, he swipes at his eyes as Mr. Brewer steps in to hug him. 

They’re good people, the Brewers, he thinks. These are very good people who raised a very good son, a wonderfully loving son, and they’re his family now, too. The thought makes David’s hands shake a little bit. It has always been his own family and fleeting groups of shitty “friends” when he really looks back on it. David has to breathe in deeply to stave off any weird anxiety-mixed-with-excitement that’s beginning to build in his chest. 

“I promise I will always make your son as happy as he makes me, Mr. Brewer.”

The hug tightens for a split-second. When they step back, both misty-eyed and grinning from ear-to-ear, Patrick and Mrs. Brewer are walking over together hand-in-hand. His heartbeat settles a bit at the image. 

“It’s Clint, by the way. You’re family, David, there’s no need for formality.” 

David purses his lips. “Clint,” he repeats. It feels a little foreign but…he likes it.

Mrs. Brewer grabs David’s hands when she gets close enough to give them a squeeze. He squeezes her back. 

“Congratulations, sweetie,” she says, a smile adorning her kind face. 

“Thank you, Marcy,” he tries. 

Her face flashes with so much love as she wraps him into a hug. “You take care of each other, now.”

“Oh, we already do,” David promises with a glance at Patrick, who’s looking at him with softness in his eyes.

“And don’t let him work himself to death.” Marcy pulls back to look at him fully. She looks at her son and smiles proudly. “My two handsome boys.”

Patrick comes over and wraps an arm around David’s waist. He takes the empty champagne flute from David’s hand and places it on a nearby table.

“Honey, let’s give the boys some alone time,” Clint says, and guides his wife away with a wink at them. 

David stares at his husband for a minute, disbelieving. Patrick laughs, and suddenly he’s laughing along with him. He dissolves into a fit of happy tears once again as he pulls Patrick into his chest. 

“I really love your parents,” David chides. That’s a first, saying something that sentimental about someone else’s parents, but he’s learning. 

It doesn’t startle Patrick like David expects him to. Instead, he rubs his back and says, “Yeah, they have their moments.” 

“What were you talking to my dad about?” Patrick asks into his neck. 

David sways them gently. He can feel the wet spots from Patrick’s own tears. “You,” he replies honestly. “How happy he is that you’re happy.”

Patrick lets out another laugh, a softer one. “Funny, your mom just said that to me. A little more…avant-garde, but all the same.”

He kisses Patrick’s head. “I’m just glad she got out of that Pope uniform. Please forgive me if I have any nightmares in the future. Or if you have any nightmares in the future.” 

“It was definitely unexpected but it’ll make for a great story. Where did she even get something like that?”

“You just learn not to question my mother’s wardrobe at this point,” David sighs. “If I’m being honest, she probably had that in the back of her closet from decades ago. I’m sure she played some religious figure on Sunrise Bay. That show’s all over the place, and there’s no way in hell I’ve seen every episode.” 

Patrick leans back to look at him, hands on his waist. He hums. “Yeah, probably. Hey, speaking of good stories…”

“Alright.” David looks up at the ceiling. He knows where this is going.

“You haven’t told anyone about-“

“No, _no,”_ he rushes. “And Stevie better not tell anyone. I’ll die if she does.” 

“Oh, please don’t do that. We just got married.” Patrick’s teasing smirk makes David want to kiss it right off his face. And he just might. 

He rolls his eyes. “Fine."

“I still can’t believe you put that in your vows, David.”

“Very spontaneous, but I said what I said. I also meant it, double entendre and all,” he winks.

“David.”

“You’re my happy ending,” he sing-songs. “If you didn’t like it, I can just stand up on a chair right now and redo them-“

_“David.”_ Patrick is nearly pleading, but there’s amusement and a glint in his eye, so he’s not serious.

“Well,” David’s voice is low and slow. “You caught me off guard, too. I had a feeling you would be singing at some point today. I just didn’t expect that it would be in your vows or that it would be Mariah.” 

Patrick grins. “You liked that, huh?”

“Was I or was I not crying my eyes out?” 

Patrick kisses him then, soft and lingering. “I love you,” he whispers. 

“I love you,” David repeats and presses his lips to Patrick’s forehead once, twice, three times. 

Patrick squeezes his hips. “The rain stopped.” 

David looks out the window. He was right, the rain had stopped and it was sunny. He turns back to Patrick.

“I need some air,” he says. “Want to join me?”

“I think everyone can deal without us for a little bit.” 

David peers over his shoulder as Patrick pulls him outside. Surprisingly, no one is watching them.

He’s giddy, skipping down the steps with his husband who immediately traps him in his arms again. They’re standing in the middle of the empty street squinting from the way the sunlight is bouncing off the wet pavement. 

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and sighs. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look,” David murmurs, nails scratching at the hair at the base of Patrick’s neck. 

“You have,” Patrick assures with a shaky voice. “You look so beautiful, David.” 

“You like the skirt?”

“I love the skirt.” 

David angles his face into the sunlight, the warmth tingling his skin. “I needed this. It was starting to get a little stuffy in there.” 

Patrick hums in agreement. “Regrets?” He quizzes, and it brings David back to the morning after their first kiss.

“Mh-hm, no,” he replies, head shaking. “No, I think I just needed a real moment alone with you. Without anyone watching us.” 

“We’ll have plenty of those moments, don’t you worry.” There’s a ribbing undertone to his voice that makes David’s head spin. 

They sway there, slow motion back and forth while the faint music from inside Town Hall lingers out to them. It’s just them and the breeze in this moment. 

Patrick breaks the silence. “Today really came together,” he says. 

“It really did.” David couldn’t come up with a quip if he tried. “The best part about it all is that I get to call you my husband.” He presses his lips in tight as Patrick stares at him, eyes gleaming and his mouth open in a soft smile. It was the most in-love expression David has ever seen from him.

And he loves him for it. If at all possible, he’s falling deeper in love with Patrick by the minute. 

“There you two are!” 

Alexis breezes down the steps of the building, the skirt of her dress bunched-up in one hand so she doesn’t trip. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Dad wants to make a toast, David.” She looks between them both and blinks. “I can stall him, though. If you two want some more time.” 

David smiles. “Why don’t we do it out here,” he suggests, directing the question to Patrick. “It was all supposed to happen outside anyway. We can still make it happen now.”

Patrick’s smiling, and Alexis is, too as she bounces on her toes. 

“I’ll go rally everyone!” She pivots, making her way back inside. 

“Okay, don’t say ‘rally’ though, thanks,” David calls after her with a flail of his hand.

Alexis stops. She lifts a shoulder up and presses her chin into it with a wink. “Five minutes.”

David rolls his eyes, but his heart isn’t in it enough to be annoyed at his sister. 

Patrick stammers. “She- she’s wearing a wedding dress, right?”

“Just…let’s not talk about it.” 

The guests shuffle outside one by one. Ray’s still videotaping everything, and Jocelyn and Twyla are marching around handing out glasses of champagne to everyone. Ronnie and Roland are helping a few of the caterers carry out some chairs to place in the empty street. 

They take a seat together in a chair placed just outside the doors of Town Hall, David in Patrick’s lap. They look out at everyone while his dad makes his toast. Clint is next, then Stevie, Alexis takes the floor somehow and by the end of it everyone’s crying again. His mom, shockingly, refuses the offer to make a speech. Instead she walks over and kisses them each on the forehead.

“Hey! I think I’ve got it!” Roland’s voice suddenly bellows out, and music begins playing from the speakers that had been brought outside at some point during the speeches. 

There’s an echoing of cheers through the crowd. Patrick plays with David’s fingers, lingering on his wedding ring.

“What do you say we join them?”

David pulls Patrick’s left hand to his lips and kisses his own wedding band. “Okay.” 

Patrick stands, hand stretched out toward his husband. They walk together into the middle of the crowd, and Patrick twirls him. 

There, in his husband’s arms, David is happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can find me at maxbegone on tumblr.


End file.
